PostChase Depression
by YourLipsMyBiggestWeakness
Summary: She's got Post-Chase depression and no one can fix it now. No one except for him, that is, and he's far from PCA. But now that everything is changing,it seems like anything can happen.One can only wait for everything to fall into place.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it but one day, I will use my awesome peanut butter powers to take over Nickelodeon and-..oops I probably shouldn't reveal my evil take-over plans on the internet. JKJKJK...yeah you can actually read the story now...hehe**

**Chapter One**

Zoey always admired the color blue. It reminded her of the ocean, her father's favorite color was blue and it was the shade of the sky on a bright, warm summer day. It was the color she considered painting her room key when she met James because his eyes were oceanic; perfect to look into to, and it would be a constant reminder of him. But she never did. She could never bring herself to replace Chase's key, with James' eyes. It just...wasn't right.

_I could paint it green...the same color as Chase's eyes.._

She found it hard to look at each oncoming day optimistically and for a while, she could convince herself that nothing was truly wrong and she could go on with her life. Except that she really couldn't. Quinn and Lola could continue on with their lives, and Quinn could continue to sneak around with Logan like nothing was happening at all. She wouldn't bother them with her small technicalities in life because she wanted to act like nothing was wrong so maybe the problem would go away if she just learned to ignore it. But it didn't and deep down she knew that it wouldn't ever go away. Something was missing and she knew life wouldn't get better until she found it.

_Wish I could figure things out once and for all..._

Zoey knew about Quinn and Logan sneaking around though she never spoke a word of it. It was their private business and they would tell when they were ready; it was obvious that people would talk and they didn't want to deal with it at that point in their relationship. And plus, Zoey was just a little teeny bit jealous. Not because of Logan; Quinn could keep the boy with his cheap "Dancing with Logan" videos. No, she was jealous of what they had. They shared something special, only between the two of them, since no one else but Zoey knew. And they were willing to go to unbelievable ends just so their special connection could stay hidden in the dark like some buried secret. Zoey would never tell, but she would always envy.

_Why can't I have what they have?_

It was April 28th and Prom night was rapidly approaching. Zoey sat, miserably alone in the thick darkness of room 101, propped against a pillow on her single bed. She was depressed and felt a horrible gut-wrenching guilty feeling in her stomach. She'd broken up with James. She'd made it final, sealed the deal, spoke the truth and totally and completely dumped him. And now she felt terrible. James was so sweet and caring, unbelievably understanding and funny, and he'd admitted that he'd fallen deeply in love with her. Now only two days later, she kicked him to the curb like some cruel puppy owner. What was wrong with her?

_I've been acting so strange lately...What is my problem?_

Quinn and Lola were out with th guys at Sushi Rox. Zoey had been invited but politely declined since she didn't feel like eating anything and it would probably be a horribly awkward dinner anyway. She felt lonely in her bat cave of a room with the lights shut off and no music playing. But mostly she didn't know what was wrong. She noticed this one week ago when Lola announced she'd joined and become the leader of the Prom Committee. Her heart had lurched unexpectedly and her ravishing hunger had vanished, and she'd pushed away the cheese fries that she'd bought for lunch. Then the whole rest of the day had gone by in a confusing haze, and ended with Zoey spying Logan and Quinn behind a bush, completely caught up in each other kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was all too much to take.

_Whoa, didn't see that comin'. Quinn will keep him in check though.._

Saturday, she'd stayed in bed 'till 11:30 much to the disapproval of Lola who insisted that she should go to yoga with her, but finally left her alone after a pillow to face. Zoey lay in bed awake the whole time but hiding from the world under her covers, sifting through her thoughts to find what had kidnapped her happiness. Finally she'd come to the conclusion that she something was indeed missing. She just couldn't figure out what it was. And that brought her here: boyfriend-less, friendless and all alone in the dark.

_What am I DOING? I'm such a pathetic loser with friends who never understand and barely a life at all..._

She slid under her cool cotton sheets finally, after many minutes thinking. She would continue on as norma, like she'd done so many times before, and in the morning when Lola would try to strangle her for breaking up with James and Quinn would try to test her brain for some psychological disorder, she would smile wanly and laugh it off. No problem: she was perfectly fine, absolutely peachy. If only someone could see past it and realize that she was TOTALLY and COMPLETELY lying. There was only one person who could do that though, and they were far from PCA. For now, sleeping was the only solution she could find.

A/N**: This is my first fanfiction ever so gimme a break on this!! Please Review with more than just "good" or the all-time famous "love it!" though I've done that plenty of times Constructive criticism is welcome though, and I am only a young girl so please don't burn me alive at the stake or something if you thought it was horrible or completely confusing. Just let me know!**

**-Marissa**


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: My peanut butter atomic bomb isn't working yet...(sniff)...so I don't own it yet. (Sigh)

Chapter Two

_Chemistry sucks_. Zoey sat, fiddling with her pencil eraser in Chemistry, completely bored, and feeling a bit overwhelmed. _Chase and I used to pass notes in chemistry. Not any more... _**The girls had given her crap that morning over her break-up with James**. Now she just felt worse and more confused and even more guilty for giving James the boot. _I guess some things just have to happen._

Lola, as predicted, had attacked her with a revenger pillow to the face and demanded she "spill the beans" about their sudden split. Zoey had shrugged. "It just wasn't working out" Lola had crossed her arms, obviously not believing her excuse, but the conversation ended there. Quinn hadn't done anything oddly enough, just dressed and prepared for the day as usual. She did discretely slip Zoey a note though, right before they headed their separate ways for classes.

_Green is better then blue.-Quinn_

It hadn't taken her long to figure out exactly what Quinn meant. And the problem was that Zoey _knew_ that his green eyes were incomparable and that James blue ones were dull against his. And suddenly the reason for this sudden depression closes in on her. HIM. She hadn't seen him in such a long time and the whole time, she had been subconsciously missing him because she was so used to having him by her side. Now all she wants to do is go back to bed, cover her face with the pillow and remember. Remember all the good times, the laughs, the drama. But she couldn't bare to let herself go, to think about him because he wasn't coming back and there was nothing she could do about it. She would NOT let his image take over her brain like it had before or think about the memories. It only added to the misery.

She finally jerks back to reality and away from her thoughts as a folded piece of notebook paper lands in her lap. She looks up to see Logan with his trademark smirk, grinning and subtly gesturing for her to read it. She sighs betting her whole years savings that it was another one of his famous "Wanna Make out?" notes. But she realizes it isn't as she reads:

_Zoe, is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately. And no, I'm not as stupid as I appear. I'm not blind you know, and neither are Quinn, Lola, and Mike. They just don't see what I see._ _Something is wrong Zoey, what is it?_

She looks up at him in utter amazement. He shrugs slightly at her stunned face. He was right. Something was wrong and he was the only one who could actually see behind her convincing facade. But could she tell him what was wrong? It _was _Logan after all. Player, Smart Aleck, Secret Chemistry Whiz. The last one surprised them all though. Maybe he did have a good bone somewhere in his body.

She doesn't know how to respond to the note without verbally telling him the truth, so she slips the note into her pocket and mouths "Tell you later" and he nods. She sighs again, this time somewhat sad at the fact that she was about to indulge in her feelings and thoughts with Logan Reese. She picks up her pencil and sinks downward in her seat. _What is the world coming to?_


	3. Author's Note

1**Author's Note: Okay so this story is going to take place before Prom and after, just to let ya'll know, and there is a new summary because I've decided to include more storyline so do not be surprised if a new thread is woven in any upcoming chapters, It's all good people!! I'm glad I've got 5 reviews already!! That's awesome and right now I'm working on the third chapter! I'll try to get a new chapter in everyday or every two days. I Love you guys who are all enjoying my story and writing reviews. Feedback is welcome!! Remember, true fans write reviews!!**

**-Marissa (a.k.a. Mrs. Dylan Lampka)**


	4. Chapter 4

1DISCLAIMER: Don't Own but everything is better with PEANUT BUTTER!!

Chapter 3

Zoey knocks hesitantly on the door to Room 217; the boys' dorm room. She couldn't believe that she was actually there, in that moment, waiting to speak to Logan about her emotional problems. She had contemplated not going at all, but decided against it because she didn't want to ride this depression rollercoaster anymore. Something had to be done. Unfortunately, the solution involved talking to Logan, which sucked. Badly. What a way to ruin your own life.

She hears a muffled voice call "Come in!" and reluctantly turns the door knob and enters, to find Logan flopped in a bean bag sipping a blueberry Blix. She immediately goes defensive mode, preparing for any tricks or pranks; things Logan lived for.

"Is anyone else here, or hiding or anything? Are there any cameras installed around the room or hidden in your hair? Is this all just a big joke to get me to finally make out with you? Or are you really serious?" She glares at him suspiciously while sneaking glances around the boys' dorm room. Logan looks truly shocked and a bit offended. Then his face eases into an easy grin and he laughs.

"No Brookes. No cameras. No hiding spies. Just me and you. Now sit 'cause I've got to go meet someone in ten minutes and I really want to know what's up with you." She gives one final glance about the room, then plops, sighing, into a blue beanbag chair.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He places his Blix in a mini fridge on the shelf and leans up against it, crossing his arms.

"Everything."

--

A dark-haired girl stepped from a taxi, onto the lush green grass of PCA's front lawn. She frowned darkly at the slow, old taxi driver who was removing her 5 suitcases from the trunk, taking care to move at an agonizingly slow pace, similar to that of an indecisive turtle. Finally, after several moments of impatient foot tapping, she rolled her dark brown eyes and stepped down to the curb. Nudging the driver out of the way, the grabbed the remaining four suitcases and paid the man. He nodded curtly then began the journey back to the front seat. The girl watched him the whole way, making sure he didn't die right in the street, and when the taxi was finally coasting down the road (at a very slow pace, mind you) she turned around to face PCA's main building, smirking wildly.

"It feels good to be home."

--

"-so I broke up with him. Things just weren't the same." Zoey sighs, bringing a hand up to massage her throbbing temples. Talking about all of this; getting it out in the open, felt good, but a headache was managing to dominate the relief.

" You broke up with him because everything was different? How did anything change? You were fine before, and so was James. Zoey, he said he loved you. So what could possibly be wrong with that?' They were both in different positions now, Zoey draped across the bottom bunk, and Logan resting calmly on the floor, arms folded behind his head.

"I don't know. Things just weren't right. It was if I had been living in a dream for the past two months and I had just woken up. Something had to change, and now that it has changed, everything is still wrong."

"Two months?"

"Yeah."

"Chase left two months ago, Zoe." She suddenly sucks in a breath and he knows he's hit the jackpot.

"S-so?" Her reply is feeble and barely comes out with any sound. Logan uncrosses his arms and sits up to face her. She looks away from him and twirls the elastic on her wrist. "So," she says again with a bit more sound. "That doesn't - that doesn't make a difference. Just because Chase is gone, doesn't mean anything."

"You love him, don't you?" That throws her off completely and she looks up, startled. He can see the tears glistening and threatening to fall out of the corner of her eyes, as she breathes heavily.

"Yes."

Logan watches as one single tear slides down her cheek and feels a twinge in his heart. She was crying. He hadn't expected her to cry, or get emotional at all, though he'd suspected this from the start. Zoey was in love, yet so alone because the one she longed to be with was thousands of miles away. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He didn't know how to comfort Zoey, because he honestly couldn't do anything that would make her situation better.

Zoey wipes the lone tear away, and sniffles. "Now you know. Now do you get why I've been like this? I didn't want to face the reality of it, but now reality is all I've got."

He nods. "I know the feeling." He conjures up an image of his current secret girlfriend in his mind and grins to himself. "I can definitely relate." There is silence for a moment as Zoey sniffles again. Then suddenly he remembers he was supposed to meet said girlfriend behind their secret bush ten minutes ago. He jumps up quickly snatching his Blix from the floor. Zoey looks startled again and sits up as well, rubbing her eyes.

He smiles sheepishly and grabs his backpack from off of a red beanbag chair. "Sorry but I forgot I had to meet someone. " Zoey stands up and grabs her bag.

"Oh yes, sorry, I should of remembered you had to go meet Quinn! Just got a little caught up I guess..." Logan freezes.

"How'd you know I had to go meet Quinn?"

"Umm... well I kinda saw you and her making out behind a bush a couple weeks ago and.."

"Oh shit."

She laughs a little at Logan's shocked face and wacks him playfully in the back of the head. "When were you planning on telling us, doofus?" He throws his head back and groans, frustrated..

"We didn't want people to judge us. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, no one else knows and it'll stay that way. It's not my business to tell." Logan sighs, relieved, then walks to the door and opens it.

"Your not so bad Brookes."

"Your not too bad either Reese. Just don't ask me to make out EVER again. And also.."

She follows him out of the room and he locks it, and pockets the key. "- what I told you is pretty private so don't tell anyone, please?"

"I've got you covered Brookes." He gives her his sinister smirk and walks away and she wonders if telling him was one big mistake. But when he looks over his shoulder and winks, she knows that her secret is as safe as it was stuck inside her.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make Logan as sensitive as possible while still staying in his character, and I hope it was good enough. Try to guess what's about to happen, since I gave you a small hint in the middle of this chapter. All I can tell you is that PCA is about to take a turn for the worst. DRAMA GALORE!! REVIEWS make the world go round!!**

**-Marissa (a.k.a. Mrs. Dylan Lampka)**


End file.
